Shalein
Shalein is one of CHAOS_FANTAZY's original characters. A strange visionary who wants to unite the world, he wields powers of Good and Evil together in a new organization, to stand against yet greater threats. Physical Appearance Shalein is a tall, pale man—and when pale is said, literal white skin is meant. His cool black eyes are illuminated from within by an unknown source. His long purple hair is tied up and out of his way, forming a long, spiky ponytail. His weapons and armor change through time, but his armor shall always remain on the gray spectrum—and, when such luxuries are available, he favors a bright cyan trimming, proudly announcing his presence. Weapons/Abilities Shalein's weaponry gets swapped out over time, but he is most well-known for his two one-handed swords, Unity and Harmony. Crafted by his own hands with the permission of the Good and Evil Kings, they represent a link between nations in him. Harmony, the Good blade, is in plain steel, enveloped in a holy, bright-blue glow; Unity, the Evil blade, is a black writhing energy encased within a red bladed containment. He fights deftly with these two blades, and will sharpen them against one another to harness both of their powers at once. Besides the energies wielded by light and darkness, Shalein also knows of a third substance—simply christened "Gray" by himself. It is apparently something few people know of, and precious little is actually known about it, but Shalein can use it to create small items at will, when properly shaped; and when applied to the form of a person, it can be used as a healing agent. Given the opportunity, Shalein will generate objects of Gray, and use them in tandem with his swordplay. Personality Shalein believes in a world where Good and Evil have put aside their differences and wield their powers to work together towards a better life. He is on a journey to make that world happen by any means necessary. He wouldn't call himself mean; he would love the man who stands with him, and slaughter the man who stands against him—his mission seems to be his primary identity. He has a very low tolerance for human suffering and any form of disorder, and would do anything in his power to bring either to an end. He always searches to seize control of a situation, and is certainly unafraid to break societal norms to draw attention to himself. Backstory Shalein was born in the White Plains, a realm in the distant North where it is so cold so constantly that the people's skins had turned white. His parents passed on to him the religion of Creatism, the belief that the Multiverse was crafted by one single Creator—and Good and Evil, especially in their primeval forms, were merely by-products of humanity. He was fervent in his religion and prayed regularly. One day, while a young Shalein was out wandering over a plain of ice, he saw a purplish cloud looming in the distance. Out of curiosity, he ventured towards it, feeling a pain in his chest as he approached it. He went into the cloud, and found at its core a writhing mass of tentacles with a single large purple eye in its center. At the time Shalein had no idea what the creature was, but he knew it was the thing causing him pain, and he thought no one deserved such pain, so without hesitation, he drew his knife and fought the beast. It was a dangerous battle that nearly killed Shalein, but in the end, the creature died and the purple cloud lifted. As it disintegrated, Shalein had the feeling he had done the right thing. Years later, a messenger from the Good King's capital came to the White Plains bearing awful news: an all-destructive force known as Chaos was spreading all over the nation. At the time, Shalein was fifteen, but he knew he had to leave and stop this "Chaos" while there was a chance. Without hesitation, he ran away, heading South, ready to become the sword that would smite Chaos and the needle that would stitch Good and Evil together. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin AdventureQuest Worlds, Artix Entertainment's latest monetization enterprise. The game itself wasn't that exciting, but I played it for the plot, because the plot was enticing. The conception of Chaos—a common enemy for both Good and Evil—really reshaped the way I perceived the two sides. Shalein was my player-avatar in this game, but calling him a fan character never seemed right, because so little of his character and his belief was actually reflected in the game itself. So he stands on his own, and though inspiration is still blatantly seen, I think he stands on his own rather well. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army